


【KK】洁身自爱

by shushuponpon



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushuponpon/pseuds/shushuponpon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

ABO 含KT,Kt，KTt

*Tt是兄弟，文中以汉字与罗马音作为区分

*dbq我又有新坑了，这是个短篇

\------------------------------

“愿你们这场爱，能避免麻烦。”

红色的缎带，稀疏的裹着剛的身体，甚至不能遮住乳首跟下体，不太光滑的表面，磨红了他白嫩的肌肤。光一欺身压上去，与他接吻，唇舌交缠的水声是这一夜的开始。光一用牙齿解开了活结，缎带便一瞬间松开束缚，拆开礼物的光一兴奋难耐。恋人高浓度的甜美枫糖香味与光一身上的莓果的味道交织，身体的打开和进入都相当顺利，他们缠绵交合，互相倾诉爱意。

“光一，你说，雪山上面能看到什么?”

“如果是我的话，看到的应该是你。”

“我可不上雪山。”

“那也得在我心里。”

话没有继续说下去，连接着的身体继续动作，低吼和呻吟是今晚最后的乐章。

看着窗外透进来的光，tsuyoshi意识到自己一宿没有睡，事实上每次哥哥出门约会，他都会这样，他总是害怕，也许有一天哥哥会一出门就再也不回来找他，把他一个人扔在这冷冰冰的房子里。哥哥比他大十岁，从前自己撒娇，哥哥总会过来抱着他睡觉，后来年纪大了，他便不再跟哥哥撒娇，一方面是碍于面子，一方面他知道，哥哥已经有了可以抱着睡觉的人。是那个猖狂地在哥哥锁骨上留下红印的男人，那个让哥哥一说起就眼睛璀璨到让星河黯淡的男人，令他嫉妒得发狂。干涩的眼睛实在难受，tsuyoshi发了信息给班主任请假，闭上眼睛暂时屏蔽了外界。

于是剛在床上收到了弟弟班主任的电话，班主任说tsuyoshi这个月已经请了四次假了，已经高三了，这样子如何跟得上复习进度。剛在电话里应和着，他觉得他清楚自家弟弟什么情况，不就是压力太大偶尔想放松放松嘛。这边应和着，被吵醒的光一在背后亲吻他的脖子，手揉捏着他的下体，剛抿嘴忍耐着，究竟是强行打断了班主任的絮絮叨叨挂了电话。

“万一人家老师听到了怎么办?”

光一面上有些不好意思，却是没有悔改的意思，他分开剛的双腿继续动作，吮吻着他的肩膀，将一大早就很精神的性器塞了进去。

与此同时tsuyoshi往嘴里灌了抑制剂，药丸咬破的味道苦涩难忍，但总算止住需要拥抱的渴求。如果不是omega就好了，他总是渴望，有一天醒来，他不再是一个omega。他想要拥哥哥进怀，在哥哥最需要的时候；想要哥哥需要自己，便不会将自己一个人留在家里，跑去谁的家里。

这个点还不回来，怕是昨晚又做狠了。

镜子中的自己一副闷闷不乐的样子。他抚上自己的眉毛，这双眉毛不似哥哥，哥哥的有些淡，而他的浓密而凌厉。脸颊也凹下去，婴儿肥不见踪影，上面还有几颗没有消除的痘印。头发极短，他总是喜欢把头发修剪得短短的，也从来不喜欢穿可爱的衣服，他付出许多努力，想要让自己看上去更像一个alpha。可是没意义，哥哥还是会揉揉他的脑袋说这样真可爱，转头还是会投入那个alpha的怀里。

不知道过了多久门铃声响起来，他精神萎靡的模样不能让哥哥看到，赶紧拍拍自己脸才去开的门。

“忘记带钥匙了吗？”故作轻快的语气。

门外的人却不是自己哥哥，从身上淡淡的信息素来看，这是一个alpha。alpha摸摸鼻子，“你是剛的弟弟是吧，剛临时被公司叫回去加班，让我来看看你。吃午饭了吗？”

“没。”

“哈哈。”他将手中的食材举起来。

tsuyoshi在沙发上看着哥哥的alpha在厨房忙碌的身影，有些说不清自己的感受。他明白哥哥为什么会这样迷恋这个人，这样优异的外貌，还这样的温柔可亲。嫉妒的心情中生出些别样的感受。

“饿了吧，很快就可以吃了。”

笑容也是这样的春光明媚。

光一被tsuyoshi从背后抱住，突如其来的拥抱让他大脑空白了一阵。他从进门开始就觉得tsuyoshi看他的眼神不大对劲，除此之外，他心情也不大对劲，望见tsuyoshi的瞬间，他的心脏好像漏跳了一下，他的脸跟剛太过相似，可通身的气质却大相径庭，毛刺刺的少年人特有的交织在一起的朝气和忧郁，确实是剧烈拨动心弦……他祈求事情不要往奇怪的方向发展。

“你身上有哥哥的味道。”tsuyoshi说。

“你哥哥昨晚跟我在一起嘛。”光一想甩开缠在自己腰上的手臂，却被圈得更紧。

“让我再闻闻这个味道。”

光一清楚自己身上还残留着昨晚加上今早缠绵时留下的情爱味道，浓烈的信息素味道不是沐浴露就能洗掉的。

“我还要做饭，乖，先去坐着等我。”

tsuyoshi松开怀抱，光一将燃气炉熄灭，正准备装盘。

“你爱哥哥吗？”

“我当然爱你哥哥。”回答毫不犹豫。

tsuyoshi抓住光一的手臂，凑上去亲吻，光一没有拒绝，甚至迎合这个吻，他嘴里有草莓软糖的香气，他忍不住沉迷。然后tsuyoshi推开光一，“你这样，可不配喜欢我哥哥。”

光一脸色发青，是被揭穿内心之后的恼羞成怒。

“吃饭。”这件事情必须掩盖过去，他绝不能让这个小孩破坏他和剛的关系。

“明天再有别的人，你也会毫不犹豫地背叛我哥哥。”

“够了。”不清楚这个孩子到底是怀了什么主意，这令他害怕。

所幸午饭中他再也没有提起这件事，光一颇有些心虚，可还是情不自禁反复瞟向tsuyoshi，他吃饭的样子很像剛，小嘴巴塞得满满的，眼睛亮晶晶，看着嘴角便自然扬起。

看着他吃好放下筷子，光一清清嗓子，“你为什么不去上学?”

虽然本来星期六还要上学这件事真的令人厌烦，但是都到高三了，也该重视了。

“不想去。”

“不能不想去就不去啊，你哥哥多担心啊。”

tsuyoshi冷笑起来，“你是要说教我吗？”

“我只是希望你更重视你的学业。”

“如果你来就是讲这些，你可以走了。”

“你哥哥回来之前我不能走。”

“得了吧，我又不是初生婴儿必须得让人看着。”tsuyoshi收拾桌上的碗筷，“走吧，我想一个人待着。”

几番执拗不过。

光一只好起身准备出门。

“你要好好对我哥。”tsuyoshi背对着他，语气冷淡。

剛回来的时候是晚上十点，tsuyoshi还在客厅撑着下巴看电视。

“还不睡啊。”

“等你回来。”

“今天光一过来给你做饭了吗？”

“做了。”

“怎么样？”

“挺好的。”

“那就好，你不要压力太大，实在是受不了的话，请几天假在家里休息一阵也行。”

“不用了，我星期一就去上学。”

“嗯，乖。”剛揉揉他的脑袋。

剛收拾妥当准备睡觉，忽然tsuyoshi推门进来，他抱着枕头，穿着很久没有穿过的小熊睡衣。

“哥哥，今晚能跟你一起睡吗？”

剛没有拒绝，难得自己的弟弟对他撒娇，他也是很久没有见他示弱的模样了。

tsuyoshi蜷缩在哥哥的怀里，熟悉的温度和香气让他眷恋。

tbc


	2. 【KK】洁身自爱  02-舒格拉底

*ABO  
*KT,Kt,KTt  
*写哪算哪，随缘发挥，长短不定  
*雷到了不负责

——————————

巷子里，一个染着黄毛的小伙子，摸摸自己冒出些胡茬的下巴，与其他几个人一起向tsuyoshi逼近，将他紧紧包围。这中间被包围着的人，身上不断散发着诱人的奶油香气。

“你们想干嘛！”

“哟哟哟，还在犟呢，估计下面都在流汁了吧。想不到啊想不到，整天装成这样一副冷酷的模样，实际上不过是一个Omega。怎么样？让哥几个尝个鲜呗，你那腺体，还干净得很吧。”

“你再过来我就报警了！”

“啧啧啧，这Omega发情期中发生的事情，谁就能认定是强迫呢？少挣扎了，今天绝对让你舒服。”

tsuyoshi对面前的几个人厌恶至极，他们一同发出的信息素味道既带有强烈侵略性又混杂而难闻，他今天若是被染指了，他绝对会不惜一切代价让他们永不超生。他的口袋里有一把折叠刀，虽然他现在身体虚弱，但是长年练拳击的人，总不会连自卫都做不到吧。

在他们面前亮出刀片，晃了几下这几个小混混都退了一步。本以为这事情可以就这么结束了，忽然黄毛作势要打他，他一个不留神，手中的刀便被抢了。一个人在他后头将他拦腰抱起，他不断地蹬脚，却没有办法挣脱束缚。

说时迟那时快，带头的黄毛在他面前倒下，吓得其他几个人动作停滞。

有一个棒球，在污水积聚的地面跳动了几下，停了下来。

街灯在那个人脸上是橙色的，他拿着棒球棒，向他们快速逼近。

“我这个棒球是限量版的，你们赔得起吗？要不，把这个人赔给我。”于是一拽就把人拉到身后，“我数到三如果你们不滚的话，我车里还有人可以招呼你们。”

不远处的车被摇下车窗，一个彪形大汉拉下墨镜。

污水在奔跑中飞溅，黄毛捂着脑袋连滚带爬追着他们，“妈的!你们等等老子!”

“你没事吧。”光一问他。

惊魂未定的tsuyoshi直接在光一面前软了腿，光一将他扶着，让他不至于摔倒，tsuyoshi抱住他，一句话也没有说。怀抱里的人浓郁的信息素味道让他心头一滞，他示意朋友先回去，打算先打车送tsuyoshi回家——总不能让发情期的omega跟一群alpha待在同一个车厢里。

“球……”

“什么?”光一没有听清楚。

“我说球，球忘拿了。”

“不要了，都脏了。”

话音刚落，tsuyoshi就啜泣起来，吓得光一手足无措。“怎么了怎么了?我捡我捡!”

“你说它脏了!”哭得鼻子发红，睫毛蘸湿。

“这……tsuyoshi君，我……不是……我，让别人看见还以为我欺负你了。”

“没有。”带着鼻音，他揉揉眼睛将眼泪抹干，“谢谢你。”

光一带着tsuyoshi去药店买抑制剂，店员看着tsuyoshi衣衫有些不整，遂带着怀疑的目光扫了一下光一。

tsuyoshi说，“店员姐姐，这个还有更便宜的吗？”

“不，就买最好。”光一说着，从柜台旁边的架子拿了盒安全套，“一起付账。”

于是店员姐姐的表情更加复杂。

“他是我哥。”tsuyoshi解答困惑。

“为什么要买便宜的?你哥克扣你生活费了?”

“没有。我哥怎么可能干出这种事。”

“那是你需要攒钱?”

光一递给他一瓶矿泉水，tsuyoshi和着矿泉水将药片灌下。

“这不关你的事。”

“咱们以后都是一家人了，有些事情不需要瞒着我。”

是吗？那你买安全套要跟我哥干嘛能不能分享一下?  
tsuyoshi这样想着，摸摸自己鬓角，“我自己走回去就好了。”

“不行。”斩钉截铁。“我送你回去。”

“打车太贵了。”

“我一个人也是要打车的。”

通过后视镜，司机见到了一个表情阴沉的alpha拿着棒球棒，身边是一个瘦弱的男生，根据经验判断，这是个年纪很小的omega，这让他不由担心起来。

“今天的事不能让我哥知道。”

“那你自己要懂得保护自己。”

“今天的事本来我自己也能搞定的!”

“真的吗？”

“真的!不信你看我拳头这么大呢!”tsuyoshi扬起拳头，光一笑嘻嘻的握住他的手臂。

然后俩人就沉默了。

tsuyoshi他能感受到alpha特有的力量正给一种他异样的感觉，近距离之下他温柔的表情令他恍惚。他们互相靠近，在即将触碰到的时候，司机干咳了一声，他们迅速退回到安全距离。

光一的心砰砰直跳，望向窗外。

他现在需要一缸冰水，一缸能让他彻底清醒冷静的冰水。

下了出租车，tsuyoshi几乎是逃一样跑回了家里。

光一瘫坐在后排，倒吸了一口凉气。

“你回来了，今天打球打这么晚吗？”

“啊，对。”光一惊觉自己居然忘了剛说过自己今晚要上来。

“吃过饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

饭桌上是保鲜膜蒙好的饭菜。

“那今天早点休息吧。”

光一猛然圈剛进怀里，过于紧实的拥抱差点让人喘不过气。

“疼。”

“我下次肯定不会让你等。”

“知道了也不是什么大事。你先洗还是我先洗?我刚刚放好热水了。”

“你先洗吧，我把东西先收拾一下。”

“好。”

[哥，家里的鱼饲料没了，我明天下午放学买点回来。对了你最近加班辛苦，我买了布丁放在冰箱，你记得吃。]

[好，你早点睡觉，别明天又爬不起来，我今天晚上先不回去了，你不用给我留门，反锁好。]

[嗯，知道了( •̀∀•́ )]

剛坐在浴缸里收到弟弟的回复，将手机熄灭放在洗手台上。头没到水中，呼出几个泡泡。

那个让人快窒息的拥抱，混杂着熟悉的奶油味道。  
tsuyoshi又失眠了，他捧着书，以往最看不进去的物理书却让他越看越精神，索性扔到一边，将床前的灯光熄灭，然后两眼放空。他摸摸自己的心脏，脑子里不断回闪光一在巷子里救他的模样，那颗棒球，闪着光的球棒，还有他在月色下朦胧的五官，除此之外，那只在药店前递给自己水瓶的手，看上去强而有力，也是那只手抓住了他的手臂，与他在车厢中拉进……这让他回想起初见时两人那荒唐的吻。

不管是那天还是今晚，都只是玩笑而已，对，玩笑而已。他从心底里讨厌那个男人，不就是救了他吗，仗着自己是个成年alpha，总是有意无意地炫耀自己力量。以后他们不会有其他交集了，对吧。

混沌的夜色中，他开始希望自己哥哥赶紧跟光一分手，那他就可以不用面对一地鸡毛。

“哈～啊～”  
光一在床上铆足了劲，剛在他身下承欢，攥紧了床单。  
“光一……光一……”  
“我爱你，剛，我爱你，我永远爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”  
剛在黑暗中悄悄流了泪，沾湿了枕头。

tbc


	3. 【KK】洁身自爱  03-舒格拉底

KT（无论怎么排列组合都是KT）  
*ABO  
*可能发展成4p（不逆不水仙）  
*写到哪算哪，长短不定，随缘更新  
*雷到了不负责  
*以汉字和罗马音区分大小

————————  
♢

剛的胃里养了一只怪兽，不知道什么时候就会出来蹦哒，击打挠抓，恨不能破壁而出。抽屉里头没有胃药，在领导眼皮底下，总不能就这么出去。低下头擦擦冒出的冷汗，再抬起头，桌上多了一杯热牛奶。四顾不见踪影，众人皆在低头做事。温热牛奶入喉，顺着食道进入胃部，柔和的手暂时驯服了怪兽，才让他终于稍稍抖擞精神。

领导今日穿了件大红色的西装，不知是办公室不好待还是这外面的景色比较好看，就这么来来回回晃了好多圈，那鲜红色实在令人没法忽视，闹得眼睛疼。

透过落地玻璃能看到外头的马路，川流的车辆，像工厂流水线上的巧克力豆。

剛忽然想，如果现在有一个人能冲破这钢化玻璃，抱着他离开这里的话，他也许会就这么待在他身边。脑子里这么想着，回复信息答应了光一的约会。

最近他们很少见面，光一总是加班，而自己弟弟上的补习班附近出了一件抢劫案，他放心不下，每天晚上都要自己亲自去接。难得见上面的时候，总是脱了衣服就开始做，做完洗洗埋头就睡，过程几乎没有交流。

♢

“最近还犯胃疼吗？”

“没有了，已经很久没有过了。”

光一收回抚摸他腹部的手，侧身亲亲他的额头。

“这就好。”

外头放了他的提包，包里头装着一盒抑制剂。掐指算算，这几日便是他的发情期。不久前光一总说忙过了这阵之后，想要跟他结婚，那时候他还嗔怪连个正式求婚都没有，却想着等这个月发情期一到，便答应让他在体内成结，左右在一起这么些年，也该考虑这些事情。他曾以为他们之间的关系坚若磐石，不料仅仅是那细微的怀疑，就让他的心为之动摇，若相问，他倒是没有真的不信任与自己相依为命多年的弟弟，也不至于就这么将他与光一的关系判处死刑，但是空下来的时候他总是想，他们到底能不能就这么一直走下去，他是否真的这么爱身边这个男人。想着挪出被窝，披上衣服，脚步轻盈走到外头，接了杯水，仰头将药物吞下。

至少，要在这个男人面前保持清醒，发情期间被哄了两句，他可不能保证自己不会张开大腿。

拉上拉链，他往回走，半路被拦截。

“睡不着吗？”

“就是突然有点渴，你怎么醒了？”

翻个身发现旁边空了，光一是吓醒的。他不是没有感觉到最近剛对他若有若无的疏离，哪怕是在床上也是心不在焉。

“我也渴了。”

剛点头，在昏暗中与他擦肩而过。

♢

冰冷的饮料罐子放到头上，tsuyoshi不禁抖了一下，伸手推开，那人在阳光下，穿着白色的衬衫，系了领带，领口的纽扣解开，领带也松松的。

“tsuyoshi，好久不见。”

饮料递给tsuyoshi，他也坐下，滋啦打开手中的饮料，满满灌了一口，“有想念我吗？”

“今天的演讲不错啊，人模人样的，还烫了欧洲音乐家一样的头发。”

tsuyoshi就读的高中不是什么偏差值很高的学校，每一年毕业的学生其中只有很小的部分能上有名的大学，而面前比他大两年的koichi便是其中一个，他受校方邀请，前来鼓舞他们这些即将面临人生分水岭的高三学生。

“你是在夸我吗？”

“是吧。”

“要摸摸吗？”koichi偏过头，让tsuyoshi抚摸那烫得精致的卷曲。可没等tsuyoshi上手，他率先伸手揉了tsuyoshi毛刺刺的脑袋。

“哈哈哈哈！”他笑得鼓掌，“小刺猬一样，太可爱了。”

被戏弄的tsuyoshi鼓起腮帮，站起来把饮料扔回koichi的怀里，koichi慌忙接住。

“我走了！”

“诶诶诶？你去哪？我也去！”

tsuyoshi没有理他，背着书包只管往前走，koichi也一路跟着，生怕跟丢。

“去补习班吧，是吧，我实习刚刚领了点补贴，请你吃饭。”

“不吃！”

koichi满脸堆笑，伸出手臂将人肩膀环住，“吃嘛，鳗鱼饭好不好？还是咖喱？汉堡肉吧，我记得你好像喜欢这个。”

靠近的身体传来了对方淡淡的味道，tsuyoshi瞬间有些恍惚，这味道不甚有攻击性，清新而芬芳。

当初自己念高一的时候还没有分化，他从来都没有闻到过跟自己同属一个拳击社团的学长身上是什么味道。

可是为什么这股味道会如此熟悉，令他不禁灵魂出窍，想到那日密闭的出租车后座，想到那个在污水跳动的棒球。

他突然意识到，面前这个人的脸虽稚嫩许多，眉眼间却与那个人，那个破坏他跟哥哥相依为命的生活的人，颇为相似。

这样想着，他没有对这个过于亲昵的举动有任何反抗，可仅仅是过了一瞬，那人收回手，与他拉开距离。

“怎么样？想好吃什么了吗？”

“听你的。”tsuyoshi对他绽开微笑，眼睛晶亮，“但不能吃太久，七点半就要上补习班了。”

“这我还不知道嘛。”

koichi试图稳住呼吸。

刚刚靠近的时候，钻入鼻腔的香甜味道，令他为之一振，他从没有想过他眼中的小毛头，竟然有一天会拥有这样的诱人可爱的味道，想来也不是不可能，他向来就是软乎乎的，就算打拳击的时候威风十足，下了场还是会甜甜地说要喝橙汁，然后含着吸管喝了一大口，露出满足的表情发出喟叹。

擂台上，他晶莹的汗水划过胸膛，那凸起的粉红尖尖。

koichi瞬间红了脸，失了方寸。

再转头看tsuyoshi，心态已跟方才大不相同。

“对了，tsuyoshi，最近还练拳击吗？”

“练啊，怎么了？”

“那你平时练拳击有把衣服好好穿上吗？”

“你问这个干什么？”

“没什么，这不就是随便问问，怕你着凉。”

tsuyoshi皱皱眉头没有回应，“学长，你在公司实习都做什么呀，累吗？”

“也没什么，就是打打杂而已，我也就一短期实习生。”koichi用干笑掩饰内心的慌乱。

短暂的叙旧很快就结束了，他们在路口分别，走向不同的方向。

♢

tsuyoshi打了一个长长的哈欠，踱步下楼，路灯下站着他的哥哥，哥哥对他温柔微笑，“回家吧，”拿过他的书包，“这个真的怪重的。”

他觉得哥哥好像是瘦了一些，脸颊比之前瘪了一些，也不知道哥哥自己一个人有没有好好吃饭，明明胃不好，却常喜欢吃让肠胃负担重的糕点，工作忙起来甚至什么都不吃，明明他都说过他好多遍了，明明还有个男朋友……也不知道那个人有没有好好照顾他。

思及哥哥的男朋友，心弦又咣当一声，他赶紧调整心情，对哥哥回以微笑，“哥哥，今晚我能跟你一起睡吗？”

“你啊，都这么大了，怎么老是要跟我一起睡，又不是三岁小孩子咯。”

剛打开车门让弟弟先进去，然后坐进驾驶座，扭动车匙之后，眨巴着眼睛，用玩笑的语气问他，“你告诉哥哥，最近在学校有谈恋爱吗？”

“没有啊。”tsuyoshi拉动安全带的手顿了顿，“高三了，学业为重。”

“你要真谈恋爱了，我做哥哥的也不会干涉。你要是跟人交往，就跟我说一说，哥哥怕你遇到坏人。”

“哥哥你放心，我不会让你担心的。哥哥，光一先生他对你好吗？”

忽然转移话题戳中了剛的心底，他本就觉得这样怀疑自家弟弟不妥，从弟弟口中听到光一的名字更觉得心虚——他的弟弟是明明这么一个体贴关心他的孩子。

“挺好的。”剛眼波流转，又问他，“如果我跟光一结婚的话，你怎么看？”

结婚，结婚这两字太重了。那意味着光一会成为他们家的一份子，很有可能会住在一起，到时低头不见抬头见……tsuyoshi想到他在厨房忙碌的身影，想到那个从背后的拥抱，他个头不高，却身姿挺拔，腰腹强而有力。

“哥哥开心的话，我也会很开心的。”tsuyoshi偏过头看窗外的风景，那流逝的街灯，服饰各异的行人，混沌黑暗的天空。

他不自然的反应映在剛眼里，剛咬住嘴唇边，陷入沉默。

剛没有答应跟tsuyoshi同睡，他正处于发情期，激素分泌难免会影响到tsuyoshi，若是造成让他发情期提前之类的后果实在是不好。

tsuyoshi今日实在疲惫，没多久就进入梦乡。

梦里他回到那条小巷，没有作恶的小混混，只有一只有力的手握紧他，进而场景转换，他身处在一个密闭车厢，温暖的唇向他靠近，然后他们接吻，间隙他借着外头昏暗的光看清对方的脸。

是光一。

明知对方是光一，他却没有拒绝对方进一步举动，他让他扯下他的裤子，揉捏他的腰腹，几乎要进行到最后一步……

tsuyoshi在梦中惊醒。

离开房间灌上了大杯冰水，然后步向浴室，他脱下裤子往后一抹，摸到了透明的黏液，他急忙洗手，反反复复地搓洗，接着抽了一张又一张湿巾，将自己后面的黏湿擦拭了一遍又一遍，再换上新内裤，才作罢。

他没有哭，第一次自己一个人慌乱的时候没有哭，他要否认这个事实，就要从不哭开始。

他安静地躺进被窝，将自己裹得紧紧的，密不透风，好似这样，便不会有奇怪的场景进入他的梦。

♢

领导的西装，今日是黄色的，也不知道他到底从哪里买来这么多颜色鲜艳的西装，好在他今日安安静静地待在办公室里，没有在眼前乱晃。

剛今天的心情跟领导的西装一样，是明媚的黄色，相熟的电影院职员告诉他，他从高中时期就很喜欢的那部电影，要在今天重映，仅仅排了一个时段，她给他留了两张票。

于是他久违的，有了要跟光一好好约会一次的想法，今早特意卷了发尾，喷上了周年纪念日光一送的贵价香水，黑色的裙裤里面，是光一喜欢那条白色的、只在背后有一只小桃子作为装饰的内裤。

他要将那些没有实际证据的猜测抛诸脑后，让他们的感情关系回到正轨。

时间，转眼就到了下班的点，他拿上提包，关上办公电脑，眼睛故意不瞟向领导的办公室，今日绝对不要加班，绝对不要。

怀着高中逃补习班的紧张又愉悦的心情，他跑到楼下，没有见到来接他的车，他跺跺自己的小皮鞋，忍不住笑自己——光一怎么可能这么早下班呢，还是自己太早了。于是坐在楼下的咖啡店点了杯热牛奶，慢慢嘬饮起来。

一直到牛奶放凉，晴好心情也开始冷却，他收到了光一的电话，电话那头他说，突然间有急事不能跟他看电影了，下次再给他补。

补，电影错过了可以再看，这难得的好心情被破坏了，要怎么恢复。

无妨，光一这么些年一直在包容他的小任性，仅仅一次约会，他怎么忍心责怪。

剛将发凉的牛奶一饮而尽，起身步向外头，推过咖啡店被落日染得金黄的玻璃门，他在门口吸了一口空气。

不甜。

“剛……剛前辈，你好。”

剛抬头，见到了喊住他的人，剛认得他，他是新来不久的短期实习生，来的时候因为长相出众，还被部门的老油条们在群里好好调戏了一番。五官与光一有七八分相似，初见面的时候他着实恍惚了一下，他想，若果早十年见到光一，光一也许就是这个模样。

“有空吗？”他注意到koichi怀里抱着的机车头盔。

“有的，剛前辈。”

“看电影吗，顺便先吃个饭？”

koichi的眼睛里先是有了锐利的光，之后低下头，“嗯。”

不知道是面对前辈紧张还是有其他道不明的情绪，他耳根发红，一路延伸到脖子。

这样的反应让剛心里有了奇妙的满足感。

应当是出于报复吧，小小的报复，邀请年轻的alpha作伴，并不算越界。他坐在机车后头，戴上了头盔，罩住了精心梳理的头发。

koichi发动引擎，他便一下子抱住他的腰，年轻人的腰到底是纤细，仔细感受还颇为结实。这小实习生倒是青涩，这一抱整个身体都僵硬了，也不拒绝，就这么任由他抱着。

剛在想，如果跟光一早一点相识，他们是不是也可以，在这疾风中奔驰，像许多年少的热恋情侣一样。

koichi手心在冒汗，温软的抱着他的人，身上有浓郁的香气，混杂着洗发水和润肤乳的味道，还有淡淡的甜，道不清，似在高级甜品店会闻到的芬芳。他从进部门的第一天起，便注意到这个前辈。

他总是对人温柔地笑，长头发变换不同的发型，眼睛里总含着些水汽，晕染开的风情和娇媚，有一股介于成熟和青涩之间的魅力。

不知这场突如其来的约会，会不会是突如其来的爱情。

心脏砰砰直跳，像无数只海豚轮番入水。

♢

光一给tsuyoshi的手臂消毒，药液涂上去，刺激下tsuyoshi嘴唇发抖，脸色苍白得惹人心疼。

总是这么狼狈，面对光一的时候，他总是这么狼狈。方才摔倒了，左臂在粗糙的地面擦破了皮，血慢慢地渗出了一些，伤口其实也不深，他从小就怕疼，一下子委屈的情绪上涌，掏出手机想要跟哥哥撒娇，可鬼使神差之下，他竟然转过来给另一个人发了信息。

当下用医用纱布给他简单包扎，tsuyoshi活动一下手臂，觉得没那么疼了，“谢谢。”

光一眼里还满是担忧，“小孩子家家的走路要看路啊，多危险啊，万一路上来了车。”

到底是真的不想让哥哥为他担心，还是故意制造机会想跟这个人见面，tsuyoshi为自己阴暗的想法不齿。

“我以后会注意的。”

当下光一还没有要走的意思，“你吃饭了吗？”

“吃了。”

“功课呢？”

“还没做。”

他清楚自己没做完功课，可他一点都不想做，今天不用上补习班，老师们也没有怎么布置功课，就只有物理老师布置几道大题，就是这么几道大题，让他脑壳胀痛。

灵光一闪，“光一先生，你以前物理成绩好吗？”

♢

光一就这么坐在他旁边，嘴里啃着刚刚热好的饭团，靠近拿过tsuyoshi的笔，在纸上运算了一遍。

“看懂了吗？我再给你解释一遍。”

卷起衬衫的手臂壮而匀称，青筋稍稍凸出，指甲修剪得短而整齐，笔头在纸上划出声音。过近的距离让他羞赧，几乎没有心思听进去讲话，应承了几句，进而发觉自己没有听懂，又摇摇头。

光一拿他没办法，又给他讲解了一遍。

雨声淅沥沥地响起，渐渐变大，雨哗啦打在窗户上。本惬意听雨，然光一惊着站起来，匆匆跟tsuyoshi告别，出了门。

剛今天没有开车，现在看完电影要走去打车肯定会沾湿。这样想着，他加快了脚步，一心要接剛回家。

滂沱中，面前的雨刮器反复刮去雨水，街灯不算明亮，他视线不是很清晰，可还是分明看到，电影院附近的便利店前面，剛的旁边站着一个男人，剛侧着身跟他讲话，然后男人进了便利店，剛似乎也要跟上，却回头看见了他。

光一将车驶近，剛拉开了后车门，坐了进去。

“多亏你来接我，这么大雨，差点就回不去了。”

“电影好看吗？”

“一如既往的好看。”

光一努力想要看清便利店里面刚刚跟剛在一起的男人是谁，可惜货架遮挡，他只能看见他半长的卷发。

“刚刚那个男人是谁？”

“哦，是新来的实习生，在电影院刚好碰上了。”

这电影院除了休息日之外一直生意冷淡，离剛上班的地方也不近，是他们往常约会的好地方，又如何会这么巧，偏偏会遇上同公司的实习生。  
那部八十年代的老电影，他们刚开始确认关系的时候，曾一起坐在被窝里看过。之后剛还看过好多次，每次看都会热泪盈眶。念及日后再想起这部电影，会多出第三个人的身影，他妒火就窜窜往上冒。

剛看上去心情不错，卷弄着自己的头发，在后座像是怡然自得。光一分不清他的快乐有几分来自那部看了无数遍的电影，几分来自特意来接他的自己，几分来自那个来路不明的男人……

光一将车停在了一处僻静的公园，他下车，然后打开后车门，进了后座。晦暗的光线下，剛的后脑被单手托住，迎面而来的，是炽热的吻。

嘴巴里有淡淡的酒味，剛在撒谎，他在外头绝对不会一个人喝酒，如果他今晚没有来，剛还想干什么？

想着暴力加深了吻，剛并不知光一此刻的心境，对于这样行为并不抗拒，他顺着光一的动作揭开自己的衣衫，任由他啃咬自己乳珠。

光一将他掀翻，剛趴着，然后被扯下了裤子，见到了那条熟悉的内裤。

想什么呢，剛今天是要跟自己约会的啊。

“光一今天的急事是什么？居然推掉了跟我的约会。”

“公司临时有急事处理。”

下意识隐瞒与tsuyoshi见面的事实。

光一托着他的臀部，挺身让性器深入，接着深深浅浅地抽插起来。后穴不能一下子适应粗暴的侵入，剛扒着车窗，承受着剧烈的冲击。

凝脂般的后背肌肤在唇齿下轻颤，他们发出满足的喟叹，连接处发出啵啵的声响。

他们在雨声的掩护下，进行着一场毫无预兆的、疯狂的性爱。

假如情动之时剛的脑子里没有浮现出koichi在余晖中脱下头盔对他笑的模样。

就不会有这混着愧疚的强烈而复杂的快感。

♢

哥哥估计是不回来了。tsuyoshi关上灯，爬上了床。

koichi在便利店出来就不见剛的身影，只好自己解决掉面前的关东煮，一颗鱼丸塞进口中，他在通讯录找到方才剛给他留的电话。

按下拨打。

嘟——

电话通了，扬声器传来声音，让他口不能言。

电话那头，前辈透亮磁性的声音，极为欢愉。

沉默着听了几秒，终于意识到不妥，挂掉了电话。

然后才看到前辈给他发的信息。

[不好意思，我男朋友来接我了，我先走了，下次请你吃饭。]

koichi关上手机，看着外头被大雨模糊的夜景。

明面上的嫉妒，和隐秘的快感，使他合上双眼，任由冲刷的雨声占据思绪。

♢

手机落在后座的地毯上，方才被晃动的脚不经意触碰到。

现在屏幕上出现了一个信息条，然后转暗。

他们仍在黑暗里交欢。


	4. [KK]洁身自爱   04-舒格拉底

04

KT

ABO

四个人的混乱爱情，全都是双箭头。

汉字代指年长的，罗马音代指年少的。目前年长的两位为普通工薪阶层，小光为大二学生，小剛高三。

◇

剛半趴在后座，即使是本就是适应被进入的构造，在这样的突然攻势之下还是够呛。

雨势已经小了许多，天色仍暗。雨刮器在勤勉工作，光一驾着车，离开公园，一路向着回家的方向。

到家的时候剛已经睡着了。

◇

koichi在床上翻来覆去睡不着，那几声欢愉实在就像盘旋在脑海里的一只雀，反反复复循环缠得他无法剥离其中。在他这短暂的实习期间，他曾无数次偷偷观察堂本剛工作的模样，最近堂本剛望向窗外的次数多了，因此能看到他侧颜的次数也变多了，他看上去有些忧郁，不知是不是天生嘴角下垂的缘故。原来堂本剛是有男朋友的，也不知是如何优秀的人，竟能与其并肩。

精神恍恍惚惚，也不知道是什么时候睡着。早上闹钟响的时候，他晃晃脑袋，只觉得里头是一团糊，脑壳还疼得要紧。瘫在床上不愿动弹，如千斤重量压在身。他是要起床的，他的实习时间仅剩一个多星期了，他得抓紧时间，与堂本剛再见上几面，以后再见可就难了。

黑咖啡让他勉强捡回了自己的精神气。

堂本剛看上去脸色很不错，本就白的肌肤多了些红润，嘴角也上扬着，增添了几分娇媚。koichi倏地觉得四周的气温升高，从前他是不曾对堂本剛有过非分之想，可是如今他窥听到了不该听到的东西，就如同给他开了一扇门，即使上面写着切勿靠近，他也总存着心思想要一探究竟，更何况堂本剛昨日在机车后座抱紧他的时候的温度和气息，更加充实了他的幻想。

他坐在位置上，整理着旁边的人交托给他资料。他做得认真，为了脑子里别再生出那些个荒唐。

以至于一只手搭在他的肩膀上，他才意识到堂本剛走到他身边。

“koichi是什么时候来实习的？”

“上个月，前辈。”

“啊，时间过得可真快啊。”堂本剛缩回了手，他能看到，在他的注视下koichi耳根似是愈发红了，透白的肌肤仿佛能看见细小的血管，这一红了可真好看。这样的反应无疑触发了心里的某道机关，小年轻在自己面前害羞了，无论怎么的都是值得炫耀的事情。“主任下星期要出趟差，你要是有实习证明之类的文件让他签，这个星期可得赶紧了。”

“谢谢前辈提醒。”他眼神闪烁，不敢直视，堂本剛含着笑，双眼就像两汪清泉，叫人沉溺。

堂本剛说完，也就踱回自己位置，他是真的快活，koichi那头褐色的卷发，衬着雕塑般的五官，简直是油画里光彩夺目的古希腊美少年。

◇

月亮初上，大地还是白日的模样。tsuyoshi拒绝了同学同行的邀请，孤身一人站在了上次他与koichi吃饭的店前面，半小时前他给他发了信息，说想见一面，koichi答应了。

风开始有些凉，他轻轻打了颤，眼睛扫过附近的店铺，猜想着每个店铺招牌的背后故事。这是一个无聊的游戏，用来消磨时间却是不错的。

“tsuyo为什么突然想见我？”koichi应约而至。

“馋这里的鳗鱼饭了。”

馋鳗鱼饭不假，想见面也是真的。

袅袅的香气端上桌，一瞬间双目亦更加光彩有神，koichi对此很熟悉，按当年拳击部另一位学长说的，tsuyoshi要是哪天见了食物不兴奋，要么是东西太难吃，要么是他心情差透顶了。看来今天心情不算差。

酥烂又弹嫩的口感，香甜的油脂浸润口腔。tsuyoshi惬意地眯起眼睛。

看他吃饭是一件乐事，有时甚至比自己吃到美味佳肴更加快乐，往日部活结束，人人都乐意跟他坐一处吃饭，就因为待在他身边饭菜总是好像更香一些。

“说吧，你总不是光为了吃饭找我出来的，是不是有什么功课不会，趁我现在还有残存的记忆，我也许可以给你补一补。”

不说这话也就罢了，这么一说，tsuyoshi再次想起坐在他身旁细心辅导的光一，心情不由沉重了一些。

“不是因为这个。”

tsuyoshi的脸色显而易见的暗了下来，koichi没有再搭腔。店面不大，不过是几桌客人便让这空间颇为喧闹，两人就这么沉默着，倒像异类。

“今晚我翘掉了补习班。”tsuyoshi说，“你可以带我回家吗？”

◇

koichi在都内唯一的住处就是学校宿舍，他是有个亲戚在这里有房子不错，但他自小与他走得不算近，上了大学也甚少上去叨扰。虽然每年过年的时候总有些三姑大姨之类的，说他与那人愈发相像了，要说在意肯定是在意的，毕竟谁也不愿意当复制人，这或许就是为什么自小就不愿意跟他亲近。

当下坐在他车后座的tsuyoshi，在轻轻地哼着歌，歌声被风吹散了，再混着缕缕风钻进他的耳朵，心情随之愉悦。

“楼里有不少欲求不满的臭家伙，到时候要是有人跟你搭讪，不用管他们。”

“好。”

“你跟我回去你哥哥知道吗？”

“哥哥跟他男朋友在一起，才没空管我呢。”自光一在雨夜去接剛之后，剛一连几天都没回过家，只偶尔发个信息查查他是否无恙。

“原来是离家出走的小朋友。”

“你才是小朋友。”反驳的声音软乎乎的，一点震慑力都没有。

koichi说得没错，他们乘电梯到他宿舍所在的楼层之后，一路走，确实能看到停留在公共空间的人面上奇怪的表情，像是起哄，像目睹到奸情而振奋。应是闻到了tsuyoshi身上没有掩饰的独属于Omega的香气。koichi把玩着钥匙，牵住了tsuyoshi的手，将他护在身后，“他们把你当做我的猎物呢，你今天还穿着校服，他们肯定把我当衣冠禽兽了。”

“你以前肯定也带过人回来吧。”

“你是第一个。”

“你可糟了，居然带未成年回来过夜。”

“都十八了，什么未成年？”

更何况，koichi也没打算做些什么。

tsuyoshi跟在后头，koichi的背影单薄，哪怕见过他赤身戴上拳套的模样，还是会被这柔美的外型迷惑。不难想象，这位年轻的alpha，高中时的外号是少女型杀手。

他想着发出一声轻柔的笑。

koichi回头疑惑地看着他。

他便收回笑容，可眼里的笑意却掩盖不住。

“你今晚还打算回家吗？”

“不回。”

“你就真的不怕我把你吃了。”

◇

自上任舍友到国外当交换生以后，他就搬来这狭小的单人间，面积不大，东西倒整洁，全都分门别类地摆好，地板也是一尘不染。koichi接过tsuyoshi的书包挂到门边的挂钩上，就听到tsuyoshi的赞叹，“你这房间，收拾得样板房一样。”

“只是东西少而已。”koichi是听不得夸奖的，无论真心假意，只要听到了，他就会赧然不知所措。那天堂本剛坐在对面，长发松松垮垮地系着，几缕发丝搭在脸颊边上，剛喝了点酒，远远没有到醉的程度，但他显然热了，扯了几下领子，却没有脱下外套，堂本剛说，koichi君吃东西小口小口的，就像只优雅的猫，很可爱。

看吧，单是回忆，就无可避免地陷入窘境。

tsuyoshi往里走，他四处张望，并不注意脚下。

“小心！”床底伸出的硬物让他好一个踉跄，koichi快步将他接住，才使他没有磕到床边尖锐的桌角。

硬物是露在外头的一截棒球棍，tsuyoshi见了，便问他，“学长也打棒球吗？”

“偶尔玩玩，并不擅长。”

怀抱没有松开，他们四目相对，然后tsuyoshi趁势吻了上去，纠缠着，他将koichi压倒在床上。今夜的发展超脱了koichi的想象，桌上有一个小小的木质书架，那一叠电影光盘，本是今晚的计划。tsuyoshi的吻生涩，磕磕绊绊不得章法，身下的人也没有好到哪里去。亲吻中，tsuyoshi颤抖着手，开始解koichi身上的衣服，他显得异常笨拙，几番努力愣是没能成功，koichi把住他的手腕，接着自己把衣服脱下，露出结实的胸膛和线条分明的腹部，“tsuyo，我们……”

“嘘！”tsuyoshi褪下裤子，裤子卷成一团，整好落在那跟棒球棒上面，除去衬衫，里头是打底的白色背心。“我就问你敢不敢，你敢不敢，学长。”

甜美的奶油味道肆意散发，纵使不是发情期，这味道也足够俘获意志不坚定的alpha。koichi难抵诱惑，手掌伸出背心内里，触摸到柔软的肌肤，一路摸到了微微隆起的胸部，起伏着的胸膛热度升高。亲吻落到了锁骨之上，tsuyoshi落到床上，内裤转眼挂在腿上……

进入的瞬间，tsuyoshi无助地扒着koichi的后背，陌生的体验叫他紧张，koichi待他温柔，使得侵入并没有撕裂的疼痛，性器在他身体里缓慢进出，tsuyoshi顺应着，努力放松自己绷紧的身体。

眼泪是怎么流下来的，是因为床底下的棒球棒，还是这太过相像的莓果味道。音量瞬间放大，滚动的泪滴掉落，如深夜骤起的暴雨，koichi急忙退了出来，”我弄疼你了吗？”

语调温和，关切的话语没能止住眼泪，他胡乱抹着眼泪，吸了吸鼻子，剧烈地咳嗽起来，koichi将他扶起，抚他的后背，tsuyoshi转身搂紧他，纵声哭泣。koichi后悔极了，心肺投入烈火煎熬般，他责怪自己的不坚定。“对不起，对不起，tsuyo，我现在送你回家。”

“不，不，不，不是你的错。”tsuyoshi摇摇头，小脸红扑扑，“是我的问题，我是故意约你出来的，因为我……”他实在难以启齿，“你跟他太像了，学长，我……”

得到答案的人心里一阵失落。“没关系的，没关系的。是我没有控制好。”tsuyoshi肩膀颤动着，还搂着他的脖子。

“不，你不懂。”闭上眼睛，他要将罪行告白，“我喜欢的，是哥哥的男朋友。是几乎要和哥哥步入婚姻的，男朋友。”

混杂着崇拜的爱慕，强烈冲击了年少的他，清醒的时候他可以控制自己不想他，可是到了晚上，那个他不应该放在心上的男人，会随着黑夜进入他的梦境，侵蚀他的心志。

“你觉得我可以代替他吗？”

tsuyoshi睁大了眼睛。koichi对他而言，是兄长，是朋友。从前他就很受欢迎，纵使不说话的时候一股生人勿近的气息，可只要一接触就会发现他本质里的温和可爱，各方面又是那样的优秀，几乎是传说一样的人物。同学间仰慕他的，数不胜数，他从来都不是其中一个，他觉得自己应该是不一样的，毕竟……他曾经以为自己肯定是个alpha。

koichi跟那个人的确相像，但又不尽然。他张扬锋利，身上有年少得志的得意，人前总是自信满满的模样，而光一相比较之下则更内敛一些，稳重可靠许是岁月沉淀下来的气质。

若要用一样东西打比方的话，koichi是盛夏的阳光，那么光一就是寒冬中的。

“嗯。”

扪心自问的话，两个他都想要。一只抓住栗子不愿松手的猴子，是会被猎人抓去处罚的。

“那就可以了。”再次凑近，koichi吻去他脸上的泪痕，分开后tsuyoshi迷离地看着对方瞳孔中的自己，唇下一秒便与之相依。

年轻的身体又交缠到了一起。无数的亲吻交叠，koichi有意地放缓节奏，可终究还是没能忍住，两片肩胛骨随着动作颤动，如花丛中留恋的彩蝶，tsuyoshi紧紧扣住他的手，承受着每一下冲撞，汗水濡湿了身下棉质的床单。

tsuyoshi没能分清这到底是痛感还是快感，但他无疑是愉悦的，就像离开巢穴的雏鸟第一次学会飞翔。

第一次总是狼狈，也总是曼妙，他笃定他不会后悔与koichi分享第一次，因为此刻他的全身心都沉浸在对方给予的爱的包围。

◇

次日一早，堂本剛烦躁地拿着手机不断拨打自家弟弟的电话，每一次都没有在电话里听到对方的声音。

忽然门开的响动传来，他惊喜地抬头，又很快陷入恼怒。

“你昨晚去哪？我问过楼下保安，他说你没回来。”

“昨晚跟同学回家写作业了，他妈妈热情，留了我吃了夜宵，便待晚了，就索性住在他家里了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”tsuyoshi取出两个蜜柑，“这还是他妈妈送的。”

堂本剛将信将疑，他接过蜜柑，又问，“你怎么不接电话？在别人家里有没有好好表现？”

“手机没电了，对不起，我下次一定会注意的。”稍稍一动身上的酸痛袭来，他拜拜手，说要赶紧充个电要跟同学家长报个平安。

如果不是昨晚跟光一厮混了一夜，他几乎要以为tsuyoshi身上散发着的是光一的信息素。

隐隐不安，又想自家弟弟从来不对自己撒谎，安慰自己许是待在同学家里用了对方的东西，多少沾染了些味道。

假如现在堂本剛往从窗口往下看，他就能捕捉到koichi发动引擎离去的身影。

tbc


	5. [ KK ]洁身自爱     05-舒格拉底

KT   
汉字年长，罗马音年少  
不伦，此地为道德塌陷区自行避雷  
所有皆为本人虚构，但本人概不负责

——————————————

弹贝斯的女生剪了一头利落的短发，指尖在琴弦上跳动。舞台中央的主唱，戴着黑色的圆边礼帽，在礼帽的左侧还粘着孔雀毛，他穿着大抵有十五公分的高跟鞋，随着歌声摇摆着身体，他眯起眸子，回头看了一眼后头的鼓手。

时间是傍晚六点，天色尚未黑，整个场子热腾腾的，多少是因为台上卖力演出的乐队，多少是因为天气和拥挤的人群，现场的人几乎分不清楚了。

堂本剛晃着手中大大的饮料瓶，冰块已经全部融化了，里头的可乐还有大半。他已经汗流浃背，穿在外头的短袖外套已经脱下，露出里头白色的背心，他很清楚自己燥热的原因不是台上的演出也不是天气和人群，而是站在他旁边的这个年轻人。

观众们的热情被极大地点燃，他们举起双臂，随着节奏舞动，剛的视野被遮蔽了大半，他努力踮脚，却无济于事。然后他旁边这个并没有比他高多少的人对他说，“想不想上去看看？”

话刚说完，koichi便蹲下钻进他的腿间，将他托举起来。

他惊恐地看着自己比旁边的观众高出许多，好像自己离舞台更近了一些，他似乎能看到那眼尾细长的主唱，看着自己挑逗一笑。

“怎么样？能看到吗？”

koichi纤瘦，肩膀倒是结实，手也格外有力，被他这么托着，丝毫不敢乱动。

反正也是这场的音乐节的限定时间罢了，当是初夏的一场梦，他这样想着，没有让koichi把他放下来。他坐在koichi肩膀上欢呼，任由自己沉浸在这气氛里，一直到这支乐队下台，另外一支出场，他也没有主动要求下来。

这场音乐节他只买了一张票，并不是下单的时候按错了数字，他那时转头瞟了一眼坐在他身边刷着平板的光一，然后为订单付了款。他们更年轻的时候，光一会陪着自己去看大大小小的音乐节，后来渐渐少了，一方面是生活更加忙碌，另一方面就是光一并不是那么喜欢这种拥挤吵闹的场合，他更愿意去看那种安然坐在座位上欣赏的舞台剧。

在石板路边上的小吃摊上遇到koichi的那一刻，电流瞬间冲击颅内。与那次故意唤上他去看电影不一样，这次是完全的意外，正因为是意外，窥见自己内心情感的之后的震惊才更加强烈。自他实习期结束之后，他们再没有见面了。他跟光一还是半同居的状态，一切都好像跟以前没有差别。

可是为什么，这瞬间的感情炽烈到无法置信的地步。

koichi没有告诉他为何独自一人前来，他也没有问，他们寒暄过后一同到舞台前，混到了人群中。

演出结束的时候是晚上十点，最后出场的乐队主唱，在天空彻底被染得漆黑的时候，仍没有脱下他那双又大又圆的墨镜。

“之后有什么安排？”

这一个问题，问的是未来或仅仅是今晚，koichi都无从回答。“不知道。”

“今天是开机车来的吗？”

“没，送去维修了，之前被同学撞坏了。”

“那今晚你还要回学校吗？”

“不，想着明天要去走走海边，订了个小房间。”

剛点点头，他的计划原本是演出之后便驾车回家，随便调个电台播一路，可现在的话，他有些别的想法。

♢

三天前。

“你不能每次遇到麻烦都找我。”光一从教师办公室出来，语气轻轻软软的，没有表现出任何责怪。

“可是除了你我也不知道找谁了。”他不愿意打扰哥哥，koichi也不像他家长，他只能找光一了，虽然知道自己不应该这么做，但是他每次觉得委屈了，就很想在光一面前撒撒娇，寻求庇护。

“我送你回家吧。”

或许是幻觉，或许是幻觉罢，他总觉得小刺猬一样的tsuyoshi，在自己面前总会露出他软绵绵的肚皮。

接到电话说tsuyoshi在学校打架了，他立即放下手头的工作赶到他身边。tsuyoshi在教师办公室低着头，旁边站着一个比他高半头的男生，两个人都没有受伤，光一见了立马松了一口气，接着听到那男生说都是tsuyoshi的错，是他无端端打人。tsuyoshi吸吸鼻子，说是因为他在班级里说Omega不应该上大学应该早点结婚生孩子他才跟他吵架的，他没有打他。

老师很年轻，才毕业不久的模样，脸色有些尴尬，她询问光一觉得这该怎么处理。

“tsuyoshi真的打你了吗？”

光一的目光刀似的，盯得那人发怵。

“真的。”眼神闪烁。

“那你说说，你一个alpha，为什么会打不过一个矮你半头的Omega？还是因为你在撒谎？”

“tsuyoshi是练拳击的，能打有什么奇怪的。”

“那我现在带你去医院验伤，走吧。”

没能得便宜的小崽子扯扯领子，闭口不言。

“这样吧，你现在跟tsuyoshi道个歉，我们可以不为难你，至于撒谎造谣要怎么处理，就看老师怎么办了。”光一解开左袖口的纽扣，手臂肌肉快要撑破衣袖的模样。

那人显然被威慑到了，他的道歉不是出自真心，而是屈服，屈服于比自己更强悍的对手。

“老师，贵校还有这样品德败坏的学生，传出去都是要惹人笑话的。”

本着息事宁人的精神，最终还是达成了和解。

tsuyoshi占了副驾驶，光一伸手给他拉了安全带扣上，身体离得很近，金属片哒啦的声音响起，光一才察觉到这无意识的习惯性行为在此刻的不妥。

毕竟在副驾驶上的并不是他的恋人。

♢

当下在旅馆房间，几口啤酒下肚，剛坐到koichi身边，缓缓地伸出手臂，环住了他的脖子。几个小时的狂欢之后，剛的身体已经疲惫，可精神却是亢奋的，类似于过度熬夜之后失去困意的状态，他在这样的状态下，吻上了面前人的唇。

连味道都相仿，剛的唇描摹着他的唇，抚摸着他与恋人极像的脸颊线条，厚重的呼吸声，他跨坐在koichi的大腿上，宽大的短袖外套被拉下，圆润的肩头玉似的白。房间的冷气很足，可他们还是在交缠中滴了汗。

进房间之前就知道的，或者说，在他将自己托举起来就知道的，不赶快逃掉的话，就会发生这样的事情。多年以前也是这样，新入职的光一在会社的棒球赛打了全垒打，特地请假去观看的他在观众席收获了光一一个歪扭的wink，然后他们在公司聚餐的时候偷偷牵了手，在光一租的一居室里，献上彼此的青涩……

剛现在亲吻的，是他和他。

这场欢愉，是大厦将倾。koichi曾以为，自己是自制力极强的类型，可是原来，所谓自制力，在本我欲望肆意繁盛之时，根本不堪一击。

强烈的罪恶感侵袭心脏，他一直都知道的，剛是tsuyoshi的哥哥。温热的肌肤相贴，肉体的碰撞之下，他没能为这场不该发生的情事叫停。

♢

玻璃杯在面前落地、破碎，碎片沾着晶莹的水滴。堂本光一花了好一阵，也没能让自己消化这件事情，他的肠胃似乎因此成了一团浆糊。他显得平静，与其说平静，不如说是过度的震惊导致自己反应无能。

垃圾桶里发现的抑制剂空盒和连日来的疏离都有了答案。光一看着桌上放着的深蓝色绒面戒指盒，发现他一直考虑的正式求婚的时间，不必再考虑了。

此刻剛还在浴室里。昨晚没回来过夜的他出现在家门口的时候，颈上有醒目的红印。问他演出怎么样，他只点点头说还好。

“你应该叫上我的，我也好久没有去看过了。”

“我知道了！”剛突然提高了声量，紧接着鼻尖发红，泪水就这么直直淌下来。“我去换衣服了。”

光一多想假装他没有闻到剛身上那股混合的信息素味道。

“你在里面待了很久了。”光一攥紧拳头在门外，他的心揪成了一团，可是他没有办法对他生气。

沉默持续了数十秒，浴室门打开，剛穿着浴袍从里面出来，眼圈是红的，带着浓重的鼻音，他决定坦白，即便他已经知道光一大概明白发生了什么。

“光一、光一、光一，”剛一遍又一遍唤着他的名字，接着落入光一的怀抱里，脸颊搭在他的胸膛上，泣不成声。他的身体还有昨晚的证据，他的记忆虽模糊但是完整存在，他不能将发生的事情推脱给酒精，这样荒唐的行为，是在自己意识还有七分清醒的时候发生的。“如果你想分手，就分吧。”

可抱着他的光一，现在用一种近乎哀求的语气说，“不要跟我提分手，我求求你，不要。”

“但你明知道我做了什么。”

“我知道，可是我不想怪你。”

“我是主动的那一个。 ”

“告诉我他是谁。”剛暖烘烘地窝在他怀里，一想到他昨晚曾委身与他人，脑袋就像被钩子一下一下地拉，扯得生疼。“告诉我，是那天跟你一起在便利店里的那个实习生吗？”

“嗯。”

“为什么？”

怀里的人身体越来越热，甚至开始止不住轻轻地抖。

“是偶然在音乐节上碰到的，他说在附近订了房间，然后我和他一起喝了点酒……”

此地汹涌的莓果味，显得侵略性非凡，这无法收敛的信息素，正正说明他此刻的克制并不能掩盖他的震怒。

腿直发软，他从没有这种被强制发情的体验，他跟光一在这档子事上一直都是水到渠成，这也是他能与光一交往数年的原因。

“他太像你了，光一。”

太像了，语气动作，甚至在床上的癖好，都几乎一模一样。剛说话的间隙，性器开始硬得发疼，后穴更是止不住地流液，剛难耐地搂着光一的肩膀，凑上去亲吻，舌头伸进去交缠，分离时咬了他的下唇。“既然是故意让我这样的，那就负责把火扑灭。”

光一让他转身，然后掀起他的浴袍后摆，硬挺的性器长驱直入，甬道被撑开，包裹得紧密，性器抽动，剛闷哼一声，一手打到墙上的浴室电灯开关。

“你昨晚就是跟他这么做的吗？”

冲击之下，剛的手在开关上来回动，浴室的灯反复亮暗。

“我们……在床上……”

光一停止了动作，浴室的光线暗了，他扛起剛到床边，将他抛到床上。“所以是这样。”被分开的双腿曲着，光一抱着他，弓着腰进攻，垂目看着那刺眼的吻痕，索性咬了一口他的肩膀，深红的牙印显露。

剛的乳尖在肉体相互磨蹭间挺立，他无疑是享受这场欢爱的，即使起因是他与别人的一夜放纵，无论是精神还是肉体，他对“光一”这个人的贪婪程度，严重到难以置信的地步。

“你有没有想过，他为什么会跟我像？”

光一已经猜到对方是谁了，扪心自问，如果是这个人的话，倒是比别的什么其他人让他更好受一些。

放在床头柜的手机，阵阵地响，屏幕上的名字漂浮，光一撑起身体，将它取了下来，然后将屏幕展示给剛看，“接。”

剛摇摇头，他还不能接受在光一身下承欢的时候接电话，于是光一拨开接听，将听筒凑到他耳朵。

“前辈。”年轻的声音传来。“你在哪？”

剛的左腿被架到光一的肩膀上，光一抓揉了一把他的屁股，往里用力顶弄，发情中格外敏感的剛忍不住对着电话呻吟了一声，他没有给koichi回话，喘息声起伏，羞耻感愈发强烈。

“堂本コウイチ，是我，离你表嫂远一点。”

蔚蓝的海面波光粼粼，koichi踏在沙滩上，心情愕然。早上起来的时候剛已经走了，在海边他踌躇了许久，才鼓起勇气拨了电话。

此刻他的耳边只能听到海浪声，大脑一片空白。  
tsuyoshi 三天前特地到学校找他，说以后都不要再联系了。  
他以为自己流连在兄弟俩之间不知所措，原来不过是会被随时抛弃的替代品。

被抱起来坐在光一怀里的剛，声线颤抖，“表嫂？”

光一不语，继续将妒火发泄在他身上。

持续的缠绵之下，生殖腔口悄然松动，浓烈的枫糖味道，包裹腺体的肌肤光洁，剛偏过头，将腺体暴露在光一嘴边。“你现在有把我禁锢在你身边的机会。”

“不。”

光一起身，将胀大的性器塞到他嘴里，剛被迫吸吮，随后精液一股射进他的喉咙，呛得他直掉眼泪，脸颊绯红。

“靠身体把你绑住，那可显得我太悲哀了。”

性器抽离，剛咳嗽了几声，接着光一吻上他腥膻的嘴，手在他的后背游移。

“无论如何，堂本剛，你离不开我的。”

剛的双腿缓慢夹上光一的腰，后穴被操干得发红，仍止不住地流出黏液。“嗯。”

♢

光一给剛煮了点肉汤，剛抱着被子在床上撅嘴让他一口一口地喂。

一碗汤喝完，剛磨蹭着腿间，甜味再次变得醇厚，他抬眼看着光一，一双眸子无辜地闪着光。

“好、好像是发情期。”

♢

夜里他们昏然睡去，星辰赐予他们梦境。

剛的梦里，光一在与他接吻，而与此同时，koichi在舔舐着他的耳后。

几乎同样的梦出现在光一的脑海里，只是三个人的身边，还有一个俏丽的年轻脸庞，那是tsuyoshi。

tbc

这篇太难写了，害。


	6. 【KK】洁身自爱  06-舒格拉底

KT  
（注：文中开学时间按国内算）  
害，就极其ooc的雷雨文学啦，雷到了就去找避雷针导雷别找我哈。

——————————

求你不要，顽劣不改。

＊

这一天是分手的第八十六天，并没有刻意计算，只是恰好新闻播报时提到中东某两个邻国已经停战长达八十六天，剛才想起那天分手以后，他从衣柜里抓了几件衣服塞进包里，临走时手机收到的新闻有两国停战的这一条消息。

如今想来，或许他们的分手，就是停战。

分手之前的一段日子，他们做爱的频率比以往更高。一般在剛家里过夜的话，他们是不会上床的，但是在那段时间里，堂本光一甚至会半夜上门，甜言蜜语哄他上床。光一总是有意无意地把他弄疼，好像也不在乎住隔壁房间的tsuyoshi是不是会听到。堂本光一在试图忘掉剛和koichi的发生过的事情，他想要剛也忘掉，可是这样事情又不是写在纸上的字，用其他东西一抹就能遮盖住的，也许他自己也知道就算他跟剛做千次万次，剛也忘不了在海边旅馆和koichi的那一夜。

他们的相处模式陡然转变，虽说一直以来他们都在有意让着对方，小拌嘴不会上升到大吵大闹，但是从来没有过类似因为一张小票而跟对方互相道了几次歉然后沉默一个晚上的事情。

像是一张到了限界的保护膜，但凡有再任何损伤，就会瞬间破裂。

分手这个念头涌上来的时候，他正与光一接吻，一用力，就把光一的下唇咬破了皮。

“你到底在犟什么呢？堂本光一，你觉得我们这样有意思吗？”

“有没有意思的，我们不是已经这样好几个月了吗？”

“既然这么在意为什么还非要和我在一起，我受够了，堂本光一，你不要在我面前总是一副可怜兮兮的模样。”

“是我在意吗？剛，难道是我纠缠着那件事不放吗？”光一的眼圈瞬间红了，在剛面前他还从来没有这样过，“你根本忘不了他，每次抱你的时候，看你迷离的眼神，我甚至都不能肯定你脑子里想的是我。我不懂，堂本剛，那小子到底有什么好？”

“是。”索性也破罐子破摔了，如果始终要有一场爆发，就让它发生在今天吧。“没错，他对我来说更新鲜，也更漂亮，比阳光还要炽热。堂本光一，他甚至比你更像你。”他停顿半秒后继续说，“你呢？难道你就不是这样看我的吗？难道你不是觉得我的弟弟比我更年轻更乖巧，更能激起保护欲和征服欲吗？别以为我看不出来你们之间那点猫腻，天啊堂本光一，你居然在我眼皮底下跟我弟弟搞暧昧，我弟弟连合法喝酒的年龄还没到……你觉得你又有资格责怪我吗？”

光一陷入了慌乱，他很想去反驳剛，想说他误会了，想说这是两码事，可是扪心自问，这真的是两码事吗？那次从学校把tsuyoshi接出来，坐在副驾驶上的tsuyoshi轻轻软软地说喜欢他，在他啜泣着说不知道该怎么办的时候，作为剛的男朋友，他虽然嘴上说着他们不可能，但是却圈住tsuyoshi的肩膀，吻掉了他眼角的泪珠。那以后也没有停止单独见面，他们的每个眼神每个动作都能被品出古怪吧，剛那样细心的人，怎么会看不出来。他在剛面前总是恃着被背叛者的身份，可是除了没有真的上床以外，他们所做的一切早就逾越了界线，他又能以什么立场来阐述自己的高尚清白。

至少，剛还比自己更坦率一些。

所以在剛提出分手二字之后，他连挽留的勇气都没有。

他们立下了协定，分手之后，光一不许找tsuyoshi，剛也不能找koichi。

胡乱的情愫必须清理干净，否则徒生麻烦。

在这八十六天里，tsuyoshi升了学，搬到了学校附近的学生公寓，对于他和剛来说，这都是出生以来第一次独居。剛关上电视，怀顾四周，突然发现这屋子竟像会长大一样，不过是少了一个人，怎会这样空旷。

于是他出了门，开车绕到邻街的水果店买了葡萄——他需要找个由头去看看他的弟弟。

天气很热，他这一头长发显得累赘，翻找口袋却没能找到皮筋。可下车不过步行数十步，这一问题便不再是问题，雨珠敲打额间，随即雨势滂沱，迅速打湿了衣衫。

抹掉脸上的雨水，沿着小径快速步向学生公寓。

或许这场突如其来的雨是第一个警告，告诉他不应该当这个不速之客。

而他的敲门没有回应则是第二个。

剛进门之后见到的，是赤着上身的光一，握着螺丝刀的他，手边是已然是半成品的书架，还有穿着黑色背心和短裤的tsuyoshi。他们俩的衣服叠在一起放在床边的椅子上，不知让他们听不到敲门声的缘故是环绕在房内的乐声还是此刻依然热烈的吻。

故意将闭门的声响放大，剛将葡萄放到桌上，积攒的雨水细细流淌，“真对不起呢，打断了你们的美好时光。”

雨水沿着发丝缓慢滴下，白衬衫已经湿透，勾勒出乳首的形状。

被抓个正着的俩人，看着湿漉漉的剛，顿时哑然。

半晌，tsuyoshi开口了，“不是的，哥哥，不是光一先生的错，是我让他上门帮我安装东西的，是我……是我……主动的。”

“不，违反约定的是我，情不自禁的也是我，即便这样，还想跟你复合的也是我。”取来干毛巾盖到剛身上，“不要着凉了。”

剛闻言，瞪圆的一双杏眼凝着雾气，不可置信地看着他。

“了不起啊，堂本光一，你以为你是谁？你还想两个都要吗？”他拍掉光一靠近的手，转身进了浴室。

温热的水冲刷身体，他的脑袋嗡嗡直响，盼望着见弟弟的心情早就被破坏得彻底，若是知道tsuyoshi搬出去是会发生这样的事情的，他就不应该答应。雾气萦绕，他深吸了一口气，听到有人进来的声音。

“谁？”

隔着浴帘传来的声音与自己极为相似，“是我。”

“嗯。”

“我真的喜欢他。”脑子里闪过类似于对不起、我不应该、你们应该在一起之类的话，但是说出口的还是这句。“就像他喜欢你一样。”

“tsuyoshi……”

“哥哥，人为什么就不能同时喜欢两个人呢？光一先生他喜欢你，也可以喜欢我，哥哥，这为什么就不能被容许呢？”

剛拉开浴帘，裹上毛巾，望着眼圈发红的弟弟，心肠就软成一滩水，拥入怀中，轻抚他瘦削的肩膀。

＊

光一举着高脚杯，晃着杯中的红酒，隔着红酒看着从浴室出来的俩人，“你说得没错，剛，我就是两个都想要，虽然现在看上去我是两个都得不到了哈哈哈哈。”

剛上前一把夺过了光一手中的酒瓶，见里头还剩大半瓶，“你来我弟弟房间还带酒，是什么意思？”

“我想灌醉他趁虚而入，怎么样？要不要你也把自己灌醉。”

光一把身边的木地板拍得啪啪响，“过来，我这还有酒呢。”说罢从打算交给客户的礼袋盒里又取出一瓶，对了好几次也没把开瓶器对准，索性放到一边，爬到剛跟前，跪坐在他面前，抱住了他的双腿，“我想你了，剛。你不要走好不好，留在我身边。”他胡乱将人扑倒，摸着剛湿哒哒的长发，借着酒劲把他强吻，剛努力撑起身要把他推开，却被箍得更紧。

舌尖抽离，光一擦擦嘴角的涎液，“这下子你是不是更觉得我不如koichi了，他对你很温柔是吧，会陪你看电影陪你参加音乐节，还开机车带你去兜风。可是你知道吗？”他捏住剛的下巴用力摇了摇，“他那时候是你弟弟的男朋友！”

一个月前光一跟koichi见了一面，koichi将他一头漂亮的半长卷发拉直剪短了，模样跟光一更像了，让光一一看就来气。光一本想避免和koichi见面，没人愿意跟自己感情破裂的罪魁祸首待在一起，可是koichi毕竟是自己的亲表弟。光一告诉他，自己已经和剛分手了，但是还是希望他不要打他主意，说这只是暂时的分开。

“那你和他弟弟的事情，怎么处理？”

然后经过几番质问，光一才知道tsuyoshi竟然跟koichi发生过肉体关系。

当时光一火气攻心，差点要在餐厅与他大打出手。

“koichi不是我男朋友，我们只是上过床而已。”趁着他们不注意的间隙，tsuyoshi灌了些红酒，脑袋晕乎乎的，看着光一和剛的模样觉得这事可真荒唐。

既然要荒唐的，便要荒唐到底。

＊

需要清空脑袋才能排除强烈冲击感的剛，举起酒瓶喝了满满一大口，他已经没有精力去想要怎么解决他们之间的关系，他的腿间还残留着两个人的精液，他此刻只想睡觉，期盼着醒来是时候能发现这一切仅仅是梦。

稍微挪动就有酸痛袭来，他看着榻上交错躺在一起的三个人，满眼赤条条的肉体，再低头看看自己，他的乳尖还有牙印，是隐隐的瑰色。

最先开始的是谁？

先是自己的弟弟，他推开光一，环住自己的脖子，缓慢地碰上他的嘴唇，轻轻地试探，带着酒液的果香，细细吻他。

然后那双清澈得过分的大眼睛看着他，“第一次在家里见光一的时候，我就是这么亲他的。koichi也是这么亲我的。”

tsuyoshi依偎在剛的怀里，“哥哥，你知不知道，每次你回家，身上都会有光一的味道。而且我们两个房间隔音也不是这么好的。”

“哥哥，如果我推开房门的话，你会不会不赶我走？我是不是太贪心了？”

在光一和剛缠绵呻吟的深夜，似乎信息素也有了形状和颜色，凝成了彩色的水，从房门缝隙溢出，统统爬上tsuyoshi失眠的床将他浸没，热流从脚尖一路到头顶，浓重的欲望让他喘不过气。手会探到隐秘的深处，随着耳畔萦绕的声响，旋转、升高、落下。

“我很想问问koichi是怎么做到的，一边对我说心里有别人也没关系，一边爬上了哥哥的床。”

“我也想这样啊，哥哥。”

“不要只落下我一个啊。”

“tsuyoshi，发生了什么！你在里面吗？你还好吗！”

门外传来的焦急声音，是koichi。

“是我叫他来的。”tsuyoshi说。

瘫坐在地上还没有缓过神来的剛，迷茫地瞟向光一，下一秒光一伸手拉了他浴袍的带子，舌尖灵巧地划过他的锁骨到颈肩，亲吻他的后颈，“不许看他。”明明刚才还说要两个的光一，却在koichi来临的时候发表独占宣言。

或许人的本性便是这样，霸道、任性、纵欲又贪婪，再多的限制和罪罚，也不能将其永远关在囚笼。

光一释放的信息素笼罩在室内，浓稠得要酿成酒，让进门的koichi不禁全身发麻，他下意识要抵抗，只是他们信息素的构成过于相似，以致于相互融合，更加深厚了室内的alpha信息素浓度。

“够了。”平日一个光一便能让他腿软，如今又如何招架得住。

“我有什么办法，剛，想象着你被那小子上，跟看你和tsuyoshi接吻，都只会让我更想占有你。”

这场闹剧的开始，不就是因为这世界上居然有两个你和两个我吗？

低头含住了剛性器的前端，舌尖打转、舔舐，然后深入、吮吸，手指插入后穴，搅动那粘稠的分泌，他的唇角被撑开，眼帘低垂，卖力地来回深入，极力讨好着他的爱人。唇边留下唾液，他的嘴巴已经开始有些累，仍不停歇地进行着。

koichi僵化在原地，他并没有预料到tsuyoshi的说的紧急情况会是这样。门开的时候，背心带子垂在上臂的tsuyoshi，只穿着长裤的光一，还有浴袍半敞的剛，无一不带来强烈的震撼。

接着剛的大腿被分开，光一跪坐着解下皮带拉开裤链，掏出已经胀硬的性器插入那汁水淋漓的后穴，身体摇晃着，剛忍不住看向koichi。

真像啊，这么能味道都几乎一模一样。

光一一把捏住他的下巴将他的脸转回来，腰腹加大力度，一下下的进攻更加有侵略性。

“既然这么想要他，待会让他上你，现在你只能看着我。”

“怎么样？你觉得我能比得上哥哥吗？”tsuyoshi拍拍看呆了的koichi，背心带继续下移，露出了粉色的乳尖。“光一比你更会接吻。”

微张的嘴巴似在邀请，koichi上前亲吻，他的思绪已经混沌，残存的理智不足以让他逃离此刻的局面，他吻着，托着tsuyoshi的屁股，tsuyoshi便抱着他一跃，双腿环在他的腰间。

koichi抱着他，将他放到正交缠着的两位身边，把他短裤脱掉，自己的衣衫也脱掉，在他要进行下一步之时，剛一把握住他的手臂。

“不，不要。”他要如何接受，昨天还是个孩子的弟弟，今天竟然要在自己面前和别人交欢。

弟弟却一脸不在乎的样子，跨坐在koichi身上，臀部磨蹭着他的性器，一边握住了剛的手，“可是我想要，哥哥。”

剛闭上眼睛，再如何不敢置信，他此刻不也正在弟弟和koichi的注视下和光一承欢，阵阵袭来的快感侵蚀神经，他已经不能拿出兄长的姿态让弟弟不要和他一起陷入这样的混乱。

＊

剛坐在光一怀中，连接处击打得清脆，他抓着光一健硕的背，断断续续地呻吟着，忍不住啜泣。他不是在难过，他是在害怕，他看着tsuyoshi在koichi身下喘息，竟然会产生无可比拟的愉悦感受。

是艳色的恶魔用蜜浆做饵，牵引他一步步走向地狱。可若没有亲身到访地狱，又怎知等待的是烈火岩浆还是珍馐佳酿。

koichi探身，与剛缠吻，光一这边厢加大动作幅度要将两人分开，那边厢却绕过剛与tsuyoshi亲热。

盛夏里没有空调的室内，即使雨水还在欢舞，也在酒精和信息素的汹涌下，在身体交缠中，剧烈升温，感官在迅速蒸腾，眼前的景象愈发模糊，片片的雪白和绯红遍天弥漫。

剛回过神来的时候，冲激在体内的精液缓慢流出，而koichi挺翘的性器在穴口将流出的堵了回去，在抽插中反复带出。koichi看着剛失焦的眼睛，内里的炙热和自己顶到的属于另一个人的精液，他忍不住喟叹，他的手臂被光一捏得快要青紫，却无法自拔地伸出舌尖舔弄剛的乳首，将隆起的软肉含进嘴里，啃咬、吸吮。他也困惑了，明明剛与tsuyoshi拥有几乎一样的脸庞，可偏偏他眼神里除了纯真便只剩化不开的诱人风情。年轻的koichi缺乏技巧，也不知轻重，抓揉着剛的臀部，便只会一路猛冲。剛正抚慰着光一的左手，在毫无章法的冲撞中，反复套弄，他正在承受着的，以这样方式传达给光一。tsuyoshi注视着哥哥和koichi交合的地方，怯生生地移开视线，随后定焦在光一身上。

他在光一面前，喉结上下移动，急促的呼吸之下，胸膛起伏。光一比koichi要更健壮一些，瘦削的tsuyoshi缩在他的怀里，便无可抑制地渴望着依赖。光一成了包裹着他的，温柔的茧。细密的亲吻撩拨着已然被调动得极敏感的身体，他不紧不慢，每一下动作都有分寸，准确而恰到好处，tsuyoshi每一下的微小反应都能被很好回应，光一抚着他皱起的鼻子，无奈地轻笑，节奏由缓及重。

如果一加一便已经大于二，那么四个又会发生什么？

此刻沉浸在欲海的四个人，还不能算清这笔糊涂账。

＊

他牵着的是他的和他的手，他抱着的他的和他的纵，他吻着的是他的和他的梦，游离在这荒唐之间，是清醒至极的贪婪。

剛若想要瞒骗，大可以遮掩痕迹、清理证据，将光一玩弄在股掌，然后继续与koichi在暗处偷欢，也不必将tsuyoshi和光一那说不清的暧昧情愫挑明，这样任由欲望在昏黑处发酵，谁也不必拆穿。

如果剛在目睹他们接吻的时候选择离开而不是进入浴室，如果光一没有打开那瓶红酒，如果tsuyoshi没有亲吻剛，如果koichi在收到信息的时候没有立马逃掉面试前来……

这一切也许不会发生。

＊

浸润雨水的葡萄在桌面上，仍透着晶莹的紫。

tbc


End file.
